powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt11 Ep11: "Primordial Siblings"
Chpt11 Ep11: "Primordial Siblings" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' In the An-Nafud Desert of Saudi Arabia, Crowley meets a dying man, Noel, who had previously sold his soul to him. The man offers him an artifact that he's recently discovered, the Horn...of LUCIFER. Among those touched by God when he tore out one of Lucifer's horns during the moment he declared war against God in primordial times. Noel is willing to exchange it for tearing up his demon deal contract. Crowley agrees and the man feels a sense of relief as Crowley destroys his contract. Meanwhile in the bunker, Crowley contacts Hunter to tell him he has acquired a Hand of God that could finally get rid of Amara. As he's walking down the street while on the phone, demons have been tailing him as he hides from them. He gives Hunter an address to meet at and hangs up. Elsewhere, in what looks like an abandoned industrial structure, Amara has been using the place as her current domain as she recovers from the vicious smiting assault that was put together by the angels. Although, someone else is also there with her as she's recuperating. As the individual tends to Amara's aid, it reveals to be....RITA REPULSA! She's reciting an incantation and hovering her hands over Amara's back. The spell having to show effect to help Amara recover. Rowena says Amara is "coming along" and that she'll heal her as she has promised to. Amara then realizes that Rowena is Crowley's mother, after having to hear about her from Crowley before. She asks if he sent Rowena to bring her back to Crowley's. Rowena tells Amara that she and Crowley loathe each other and he has nothing to do with her offering to help. As Amara and Rowena talk, it becomes clear that Rowena wants Amara win, and that she wants to be there when she succeeds her goal in taking over the universe. So Rita could exact her own revenge on Lucifer for killing her. Knowing this, she asks how is Rita alive and where she could find her younger brother that'll lead her to finding her father. Though Rita says "getting out of Hell wasn't easy" after Lucifer snapped her neck. She then reveals a scar on her leg. She apparently had an embedded a spell inside her body, so that when Lucifer killed her, the spell activated after the moment she "died" and then brought her back to life. Rita offers to spy on the Rangers and if they ever plan to draw out Lucifer. She also tells Amara that she cares about her and can be someone for Amara to confide in. Amara thinks about this for a moment. Later, Kurt and Hunter meet up with Crowley in an abandoned warehouse on what to do with the Hand of God that Crowley's discovered. He informs them that he will give them the Lucifer's Horn after they exorcise Lucifer out of Castiel's vessel and send him back to the Cage. Kurt and Hunter balk as they feel only Lucifer is powerful enough to handle a Hand of God and defeat Amara to seal her away. They also explain that they need Rowena and the Book of the Damned to deal with Lucifer, at which Crowley informs them that Rowena is dead. Hunter then says that he wants Lucifer out of Castiel and in another body before going up against Amara, causing Kurt to question Hunter, saying that they need a vessel as strong as Castiel's to go up against Amara and that it was Castiel's wish to do so. In Heaven, angel is monitoring doorways of souls contained in the halls of Heaven. When he turns to a corner, he pauses and shocked to see...LUCIFER (still posed as Castiel) has made his way to Heaven. As he tries to warn other angels, Lucifer kills him in a snap of his fingers as the angel disintegrates. Moments later, Lucifer is in a room somewhere in Heaven having to round up several angels as he tries to talk to them about "needing a new leader". And how they'll need his help for the fight against Amara, because the collective power of several angels was not enough to stop her. He offers to deal with Amara; but afterward, he expects to be Heaven's new ruler. In Amara's lair, she's mentions to be feeling a lot better now and decides to use a portion of her powers to test and see if she's recovered. Amara focuses and extends her arms skyward and suddenly emits a powerful blast of dark energy as it flows from her body and bursts out in a huge shockwave. In Heaven, the ground floors shakes briefly and the surrounding halls begins to go dark. An angel standing guard in one of the halls then sees a churning wave of dark energy propelling itself down through the corridor. He turns and runs but it's too late, as he's caught in the cloud of dark energy, he begins to wither as if his life force is being sucked from him. Once the dark clouds passes, all that's left is his dried up corpse in the corridor. The dark energy then blasts into the room where Lucifer is coercing several angels to join him. All of them are caught in the midest of it while Lucifer manages to dodge the dark energy and takes cover for himself. On Earth, Hunter, Kurt and Crowley hear a noise that sounds somewhat like thunder. They step outside and look up to see that the sky as it suddenly begins to go dark even though it's in the middle of the day. They witness the dark energy produced by Amara erupting from within the clouds as it's impacted Heaven's interior surrounding. Kurt then comes to a realization and says that he thinks it's Amara whose causing the current natural disruption. In Heaven, the angels in the room are panicking and screaming in horror as they're caught by the dark clouds. The angels' life force begins to drain by the dark energy. Lucifer witnesses this as he's ducked underneath a structure and just grins manically, letting his younger angel siblings to die by the hands of Amara. The dark energy then finally begins to fade after killing off all the angels. Lucifer then walks past the corpses of his fallen brethren and just says "should've just joined me". On Earth, Hunter, Kurt and Crowley comes to a conclusion that Amara is clearly a bigger threat than Lucifer is. In Amara's, Rita has begun to use a spell that lets her astral project to overhear the trio's conversation. When Amara asks what Hunter and Kurt are up to, Rowena lies and tells Amara that the Rangers are paralyzed with fear and don't know what to do. When Amara has her back turned, Rowena looks on at Amara in awe and fear as she realizes what Amara is truly capable of. As Kurt, Hunter and Crowley continue to talk about what to do with Lucifer's Horn, letters suddenly burn into a metal container and a message emerges which brings them to attention saying: "I'm back from the dead, Fergus!" Later that evening, the duo and Rowena meetup at an abandoned church. Kurt is painting a strange, circular sigil on the floor and pours holy oil around it while Hunter paints a modified angel-banishing sigil onto a nearby bench. In the same room, Rowena is standing over a table that holds candles, a large bowl, and other tools for spell work. Crowley then shows up with the Horn of Lucifer wrapped in a piece of fabric. When Crowley asks his mother where she's been all this time, she lies and says that she's been hiding from Lucifer and yet here she is going to summon the Devil before her very eyes. When the duo are done have all the necessary tools in place to trap Lucifer. Rita begins to incite a spell to summon him. In a flash of white light, Lucifer is forced to appear inside the circular sigil on the floor. Kurt then lights and tosses a book of matches onto the floor and Lucifer gets surrounded by a ring of holy fire. Lucifer then looks on to the group not surprised by the trap they'd set for him as if he was expecting it. Lucifer Come on, was all this really necessary? Lucifer then notices Rita is among those with Hunter, Kurt and Crowley. Lucifer Red, is that really you back there? Wow, I should've known. Maybe next time I'll have crack your skull wide open to keep you dead. Hunter Alright, cut the crap. You know why we summoned you. Lucifer Ah, yes sorry, but, I-I thought your summoning spell implied that I'd be joining the team, I'm just not feeling the warm and fuzzy here. As Hunter and Kurt glance at one another, Lucifer notices his once own horn. Lucifer Wow, there it is. Torn from my own temple and powered up by Dad himself. Well, that bad boy--plus me... That oughtta take Amara out all right. and rubs his hands together in glee Let's get to it then. Hunter Yeah about that, you're not the only reason why we summoned you. Hunter then cuts his palm and slams it against the sigil drawn on the bench. The sigil glows, as does the sigil Lucifer is standing on top of him and then starts to convulse. Hunter commands Castiel to show himself. Lucifer's expression changes, where then Castiel's own expression finally emerge. Hunter tries to talk to him to drive Lucifer out of his vessel, but the sigil spell lasts only a few seconds before Hunter can finish. Lucifer returns, and now he knows the duo are up to something. Hunter shouts for Castiel to expel Lucifer, but Lucifer taunts him. Lucifer demands for his horn, and says that the warding sigil too will fail soon. As everyone watches, the sigils begin to fade. Suddenly, Crowley's body goes limp, as red demonic smoke emerges from his body and sails into Cas' vessel, knocking him out unconsciouss as his vessel is now occupying himself, Lucifer and Crowley. Inside Castiel's mind/vessel, Cas is shown to be in the bunker's kitchen, watching television. He tells Crowley that he comes to this place to pass the time and because it has good reception to what he sees in the real world as Lucifer is possessing him. Crowley tries to convince Castiel to expel Lucifer. Though Castiel is fairly ambivalent, believing Lucifer is their best bet in the fight against Amara. Crowley tells him that the duo have Lucifer trapped and needs snap out of his depressed state at the moment. Castiel realizes that he heard Hunter's voice trying to reach out to him earlier. Crowley rapidly Yes, that was him! Now expel Lucifer before it's too late! Lucifer It already is. Lucifer now makes his way to where Crowley and Cas is in his mind. Lucifer Really, Crowley? You want me to vacate this vessel? Well, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. With a flick of his finger, he sends Crowley flying across the room. He then picks him up and starts beating Crowley to expel him out of Cas' vessel. Meanwhile, at the church, as Hunter and Kurt look on at Cas' unconscious vessel while Lucifer and Crowley are fighting in Cas' mind. Suddenly, they hear a sizzling sound, and they turn around to Crowley's body. The words "Help Me" gets branded on Crowley's forehead. Hunter quickly grabs the large cross and begins reciting an exorcism, while Kurt flings holy water on Cas' vessel in an effort to help expel Crowley. Just as Lucifer has Crowley by the throat and is ready to destroy his demonic essessnce. Crowley's red smoke manages to escape Cas' vessel and returns back to his body. Crowley, catching his breath, tells the duo that Lucifer's hold on Castiel is too strong and wasn't able to convince him. As the flames and sigil wear out, Lucifer reawakes as he's no longer bounded by their trap. Crowley Oh, bloody hell. Crowley vanishes as he leaves behind the duo to deal with Lucifer on their own. Lucifer a disappointed face Tricked me? You lied to me? You know, I could have been part of your team. as he notices his horn on the table and gets a hold on it Nah, who needs you two? Well, it's just like Crowley to leave right when the party's getting started. Have a seat you guys. He motions to the duo pinning Hunter and Kurt down to a bench as they become immobilized. Lucifer As much as I get a giggle out of you two every now and then, and I do, there will come a time where you two will no longer exist on this Earth. And that time, is NOW! Lucifer clutches his fist and Hunter and Kurt begins to choke as Lucifer slowly enjoys the moment in killing them. They gasp and struggle for air while Lucifer grins on. Rowena witnesses this. Terrified, she decides to escape through a window, leaving behind the duo to die. As Lucifer is on the verge of killing Hunter and Kurt, suddenly, the wall of the church explodes behind Lucifer. This gets his attention, having to stopping him from killing the duo. Black smoke then fills the hole on the wall and fills the church grounds. Lucifer knowing what it means to who it is that's causing this. Within the dark smog, AMARA emerges. She strides across the hall and confronts her younger primordial sibling. Amara Oh, Lucifer, dear brother. My, how you've changed. smirks I was tracking you ever since my assault on the angels in Heaven. Sensed you the moment I was draining the lives out of them. Knew that if I spared you, you'd come right out in the open. Lucifer Tch, tch. Father safely sealed you away. You're gonna wish you'd stayed in the hole he trapped uncle in. Lucifer holds up his horn with his bare hands and it begins to glow as he absorbs its power. Lucifer But don't worry, you'll be reunited with our uncle in a second. Lucifer's eyes turns in to a shining gold and he iginites a white shining energy in his palm. And aims it at Amara, an emense beam of white light bursts out and engulfs her. Blinding Hunter and Kurt forcing them to shut their eyes as the entire surrounded is filled with nothing by the the power Lucifer is has released. But then, as the power of the horn depletes, the light fades. Lucifer is then left with nothing but shock in his face as he drops his now withered horn on the floor and reveals that Amara remains standing before him. Unharmed by the blastwave he unleashed with all his power. Amara Oh, you thought it'd be easy getting rid of me all by yourself without the rest of our brethren? Not to mention, including our father? With a motion of her hand, she levitates Lucifer effortlessly towards her. Kurt watches on in astonishment, having to witness what Amara's capable of. Him and Hunter are then released from Lucifer's hold as Amara is now in control. Amara (to Lucifer) I think you and I need to have a nice, long chat. Dark clouds then begins to surround them. Kurt Amara, wait! Amara We'll meet again, Kurt. Before he reaches to her, the dark clouds completely engulfs Amara and Lucifer as they vanish away from the scene. Later, back at the Bunker, Sam and Dean discuss why Lucifer couldn't beat Amara. After overhearing what Amara said, they realize now that it takes the entire Archagel lineup, including God himself, to get rid of Amara. And now they've turned up at a complete dead end. Kurt asks what their next move should be next. Hunter "What's our next move?" Kurt, there is no move we could do. Crowley and Rowena are in the wind and lord knows what Amara's doing to Cas. My only move right now is get as far from drunk as I possibly can. Kurt So, that's it? Just let Amara do whatever she's gonna do to the rest of the planet. Hunter It's not like you care what she'll do to everyone else. Kurt What do you mean? Hunter What do I "mean"? Back in that church, you were about to approach her when she had Lucifer. What were you gonna do? Join her too? Kurt No, I---, we could've reasoned with her to stop what she's doing. Hunter Oh, is that your plan now? Kurt Yes, if no weapon or force could stop her, then maybe, talking her out is our only way. Hunter Kurt, do you know why Amara has been causing all this mess for the past several months? It's because she wants--- Kurt ---to confront God, her father. Yeah, I get that. Hunter And look around, is he anywhere nearby? Kurt N---no. Hunter Then there's your answer. As long as he's not around, Amara won't stop tearing apart everything in her way. Meanwhile, at Amara's lair, Lucifer/Cas' face is shown to be badly bruised and blooded from all the beating that Amara has caused upon him. With her dark power, Amara slams Lucifer against the wall for trying to cause harm to Kurt earlier. Though Lucifer offers his services, saying he can be of use to her. He says they both have an ax to grid with their father. He suggests that if they join forces, their father wouldn't be able to handle their collective power. Though Amara declines her brother's offer and mentions she's aligned herself with only one being, and that is God's brother, The Darkness, their uncle. Amara displays a dark aura as it surrounds her palm. Amara Our uncle, he gave me some his power while we were confined in that prison for eons. Showed me the true way. He knew that I would escape that dark realm before he could. Since father made me his lock and key. The accursed mark once known as the "Mark of Cain" glows brightly on Amara's right chest. Amara And how I'm the only one who could release our uncle from prison. Lucifer then agrees to all this how The Darkness also showed him the true ways when he himself was the original bearer of the Mark. Thus, having to be responsible of letting "evil" exist on Earth in the first place. Though Amara counters how her younger brother failed by losing against their father and getting trapped in a prison of his own (Hell). And also how she doesn't trust Lucifer. She says she trusted him her other brothers once, but he and the rest conspired with their father to trick her and sealing her away along with their uncle. However, she agrees with Lucifer on one thing, how he could be of use to her. She says to her younger brother that he was definitely their father's "second favorite" and most loyal son. Not Michael, nor the other Archangels. And how Lucifer might be the one thing in their father's creation that he still cares about. Amara finally realizes she can use Lucifer to finally get their father to reveal himself, so she can confront him then have him realize the wrongs he's done to her in the past. She further explains how he can witness the utter destruction of all his creation before he himself is "swept away" by his opposite brother, The Darkness. After hearing her speech, all Lucifer says to his sister is..."good luck with all that". How their father didn't even show during the last time he faced their other brother, Michael. Hearing this, it slightly angers her. Amara then swiftly turns and gestures out her hand and uses her dark power to severely torture Lucifer further. His eyes and mouth suddenly bursts in white light as he screams in terrible agony while Amara looks on to him, emotionless but with a fierce look. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse